


New Starts

by causticfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon!Shiro, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sorry, Klance to Heith, Klance to Shance, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Or just uncommon being for Shiro I haven't decided, Shiro doesn't know how to show his feelings, Slow Build, blind!lance, established klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Keith and Lance move out to some middle of nowhere town and things get spoopy.  Shiro is very possessive of things that aren't actually his. It's gonna be a wild ride.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamagata_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/gifts).



> Oh, man. This is it.

Keith stared up at their new house. It was on top of a hill, and overlooked their new property. “Come on, babe. Let’s get inside.” Keith carried the only bag left as he walked Lance to the house. 

“I know how to walk Keith,” Lance pouted. 

“How are you going to find your way to the door if you can’t even see it?” Keith noted with a light, teasing tone. 

Lance chuckled, “I would’ve found it eventually.” 

“Well, we don’t have to wait, because here’s the door.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and guided him into the house and toward the living room. “I’m really glad we decided to wait on most of the furniture. I gotta do a lot of remodeling.” 

Lance let go of Keith’s hand to wrap his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “You don’t have to do this babe, but thank you.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek. “You could at least get Hunk to help. He would gladly spend his days here, and you know it.” 

Keith grinned at him, “Obviously, who wouldn’t want to spend all day with you?” 

Lance’s face reddened as he moved away to touch the wall and follow it to the stairs. “Oh, whatever. Just get to work, I’m gonna check out what’s upstairs.” 

Keith had already started working on getting the wall between the kitchen and living room taken down before Lance could finally move out here. The kitchen was almost finished, he had already built an island so Lance would have that to guide him through the center, and was partway through working on the organization of where everything went. 

In the living room, he was goggled up and hammering away. He heard Lance puttering around above him between swings. When the final piece of the wall came loose, the sheetrock crumbled as it hit the floor. Keith pushed all the big chunks of wall that remained out of his way. He went about sanding down the jagged edges from where the previous wall attached to the remaining one. 

The wallpaper Lance helped him pick out was a heathered gray and textured to help Lance decipher where he was. Hunk had helped him put up different types in other rooms of the house a few days before. On top of the wallpaper, Keith planned to build shelves to keep them out of the way. 

Without Hunk, putting up the wallpaper took a lot of work and it took him forever to get it right. It was dark outside by the time he felt the walls were done. Keith couldn’t hear Lance’s footsteps anymore, so he walked up the stairs to find him. 

“Lance? Did you fall asleep?” Keith called. 

“Nah, I’m on the computer. I was checking to see if I needed anything for work tomorrow.” Lance said, his voice coming from the back room. 

Keith trudged back there and flopped onto the bed next to Lance. 

“Get it all done?” Lance leaned against Keith. 

Keith snorted, “I wish I worked that fast. If only Hunk didn’t have other clients.” 

Lance laughed lightly at his boyfriend’s feigned distress. “Oh, man. Yeah, if only Hunk didn’t have a job, right?” 

Keith grumbled and got up to clean up, “It’s been a long day, gimme a break babe.” 

Lance stuck his tongue out in Keith’s general direction. “Uh-huh, and I bet you’re just so exhausted.” 

Keith grunted in agreement as he entered the bathroom. 

“So you wouldn’t mind going downstairs for me a getting me something to drink?” Lance pouted at Keith, even though he was in the other room. 

Keith scoffed. “Of course I wouldn’t mind. I mean, I might not come back upstairs, I’m so tired.” 

Lance laughed and continued to talk to Keith as he got ready for his shower. “Oh, really? Where would you sleep? It’s not like we have any furniture downstairs.” 

“How do you know, Lance? I could have anything downstairs right now, and you wouldn’t know.” Keith’s teasing tone was clear even from the echoey bathroom. 

“I heard you talking to Hunk. I know you don’t have any furniture other than this bed and the desk I need for work. So don’t try me.” 

Keith’s laugh filtered out and over Lance as he turned on the water and momentarily cut off the conversation. 

\----

It took Keith a few more weeks to get everything done. All he had left was to fill the empty space with furniture. 

Keith found Lance hard at work in their room. Lance’s head tilted toward him and Keith took it as a hint that he could speak, “I’m heading out and I’ll be gone for a few hours.” 

Lance blows a kiss from the side and keeps one hand on the braille paperwork he’s reading. 

Keith took leave and locked up. Lance worked for a few more hours until his shift ended and he could finally stretch his legs. He could feel a soft presence behind him, but it wasn’t the first time Lance felt the slight change in the air. He had been brushing it off, thinking it was just the new house. 

Lance walked out of the room to hunt down something to eat. That small chunk of atmosphere followed him the whole way. In the kitchen, Lance grabbed an apple to snack on before dinner. He leaned against the island and noticed the presence had moved to be in front of him. 

The presence, Shiro, was shocked at the lack of reaction when the human turned around. He should have been caught by the man. Even so, the man had no reaction. Shiro waved in front of Lance’s face to evoke something. 

Lance blinked at the wafts of air hitting his face before taking an unfazed bite. Shiro watched with confusion as Lance did nothing apart from eating the apple. It was like Shiro wasn’t there at all. After a few minutes of trying to get Lance to react, and studying the human, Shiro finally spoke. “You’re pretty.” 

Lance froze mid bite and cocked his head. 

Shiro was elated by the human finally reacting. “You can hear me?” 

Lance removed the apple from his mouth, “Uh, yeah?” Lance replied to the disembodied voice, “Who are you?” 

Shiro almost giggled, “I’m Shiro, this is my home. Who are you?” 

Lance thought the voice came from the presence, but that had to be wrong. _Why would this person be following him?_

“My name is Lance, and I just bought this house? Why are you here?” 

Before Shiro was able to respond, Keith unlocked the door and called out to Lance. “Babe, I got a bunch of cool things for the house!” Keith entered and saw a flustered Lance standing in the kitchen. “I think you’ll really like the stuff I got for the living room. That couch is to die for.” 

Lance realized he was shaking and tried to stop himself before Keith noticed. “Oh, nice! Sounds great, babe. I can’t wait to try it out.” 

Keith grinned at his boyfriend and plucked the forgotten apple from his hand. “I’m having it delivered so it’ll be here in a few days, and Hunk is coming over to help carry stuff.” Keith took a large bite and handed the apple back. 

“You’ve got this under control, it seems. Go you, Keith.” Lance lightly teased Keith’s usual lack of control. “Babe, did you see anyone in here with me when you walked in?” 

Keith’s brow furrowed, “Uh, no? Should I have?” 

Lance looked at the apple in his hand, “Well, before you walked in there was a presence watching me, and I felt like it was about to talk to me when you scared it off.” 

“Oh, Lance. It’s probably just the old house, it’ll be fine.” Keith brushed off Lance’s worries. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious

For the next couple days, Keith was flustered and disorganized. He couldn’t find anything, he left his chairs out haphazardly. Lance tripped twice, and almost fell more times than Keith wanted to admit. Keith had no recollection of leaving his keys in the middle of the floor, or having the stool out in the kitchen.

Keith contemplated what Lance had said after his trip to get furniture multiple times. Every time the thought came up, keith shoved it back down. Spirits weren’t real, Keith knew that.

Keith lost sleep over his spastic behavior. He tried to pull himself together, he couldn’t endanger Lance like that. But when he felt organized was when it got worse. Keith’s things just up and disappeared, Lance’s stuff was left untouched. 

Keith couldn’t make it out of the house on time anymore. It took him most of the morning to locate all of the things he had put away the day before.

Keith was exhausted. All he wanted was to lay in bed with Lance and have all of his stuff stay where he left it. Even so, that had to wait. He had chores to do. He cleaned everything while Lance was working.

On his last trip to the basement for the laundry, he carried folded towels up the stairs. As Keith reached the door, he noticed it was closed, which he had not done. He had always left it open. When Keith tried the handle, it didn’t budge.

“Fuck,” Keith muttered as he placed the towels gently on the floor. He tried the knob one more time to be sure before slamming his shoulder into the door near the frame. It popped open like someone opened it from the outside, and Keith tumbled to the floor just as Lance was walking down the steps. 

Keith’s loud tumble brought Lance’s attention to him, and he rushed over. “Holy shit, Keith! Are you okay?” 

Keith groaned, “I’m fine, the door got stuck and I didn’t want to bother you at work.”

“Well that’s just stupid, you could’ve hurt yourself.” Lance admonished, “Are you bleeding? Why is this wet?” Keith looked at where Lance’s hand had been to find a small scrape along his bicep.

“It’s just a scrape, I’m okay Lance.” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder before trying to get up. “Come on. You hungry?”

Lance shot Keith a look, “You better clean up that scratch.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Oh, yeah? Who’s gonna make me?”

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me! I will make you!” Lance was not having Keith’s playful teasing.

“Oh, Lance. It’s just a scratch. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Lance’s face crumpled, “Is it really just a scratch?”

Keith quickly washed of the already drying blood and took Lance’s hand. “It’s just a scratch.” Keith guided Lance’s fingertips over the scrape before he pulled Lance’s hand up to kiss his palm.

Lance smiled at Keith, “Thank you.”

Keith chuckled lightly, until he noticed a dark figure lingering near the basement door over Lance’s shoulder. Confusion contorted his face as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. “You’re welcome, babe. I love you.” Keith tried to ignore the panic over the being in his house. He didn’t want to upset Lance any more.

Lance hugged Keith tightly, he could feel that presence again. Shiro was behind him. He could feel the heavy gaze on the back of his head. Keith squeezed back before pulling away.

“So what do you want for dinner?” Keith said loudly, and effectively distracted Lance from the foreign body.

“Whatever sounds nice.”

\----

It didn’t take long for the black figure to attack Keith again.

Late at night, Keith laid awake next to Lance. He had been startled awake by something, but it had yet to repeat itself. He traced light lines along the arm Lance had wrapped around Keith. He was almost asleep again when the noise came again.

A loud thump came from the room across the hall. It was a low and hollow sound. Keith startled out of sleep, and slowly pushed Lance off. Keith cautiously got up and walked out of the room. He creeped slowly as he waited for the noise to sound again. 

He was in the hall when it came, louder than the last time. Keith practically jumped out of his own skin, the thumps were getting more frequent. Keith had only taken one more quiet step before the next thump made his skin crawl. 

Keith braced himself at the slightly ajar door, and pushed. Keith was not prepared for what he saw. 

“What the fuck?” Keith asked in a loud whisper. 

The dark figure looked up from the bowl it was pouring its own blood into. Keith stayed in the door way, frozen in place from confusion and disgust. The deep laughter that came out of the figure broke Keith’s trance.

The figure turned as Keith strode further into the room. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my house?” Keith kept his voice level so Lance wouldn’t wake up.

The dark figure, who is now more like a man, laughed. “I am Shiro. This is my house.”

Keith was enraged by this man coming into his home and messing with him and Lance. “Like fuck it is.” Keith slowly backed out of the room, headed to the baseball bat in the hallway.

Shiro expected the retreat for weapons, and watched Keith. Once he made it three steps, Shiro jumped at Keith.

Shiro slammed Keith into the wall next to the door. “You interrupt me, in my house, and have a claim on my human? And feel entitled enough to berate me? I don’t think so.” He punched Keith in the nose before he dumped him out in the hall. Shiro watched him stumble as he threw the door closed.

Shiro went back to his daily ritual and picked up where he left off. He heard Keith over his soft chanting. The human paced in the hallway. Shiro laughed through the words he couldn’t stop saying. 

Keith barely heard the quiet murmuring from inside the room. He grew tired of pacing and went back to cuddle up next to Lance. He was doubtful he’d ever be able to sleep. But, when he laid down, Lance curled into his side and he didn’t remember falling asleep until Lance’s alarm went off.

Lance groaned loudly and turned his face into Keith’s chest. Lance mumbled at Keith, but he didn’t understand a word.

Keith smiled at Lance, “Yes, babe?” 

Lance’s grumbling got just loud enough that Keith heard, “Turn… Off.”  
Keith leaned over Lance to hit the snooze, which effectively jostled Lance into a more alert state. Lance tugged Keith closer, and moved to kiss Keith. Pain exploded in Keith’s face at the light touch, a small hiss fell from his mouth.

“What was that? Are you okay? Did I miss?” Lance was fully awake, and panicking. 

Keith put his hand on the back of Lance’s head, “I’m fine just got a little bruise on my face, Hunk messed up at work. It’s okay.” Keith didn’t want to worry Lance. 

“Aw, my poor baby,” Lance exclaimed. “I would say let me kiss it to make it better, but that obviously didn’t work.” 

Keith laughed at the slight joke, “It’s okay, really. You should get up already. Get to work, jeez.” Keith swatted Lance on the butt as they got up. Lance’s surprised gasp was all Keith needed in his life. “Hurry up in the shower, I’ll have breakfast ready when you get out.” 

He carefully walked about the room as he got dressed. Keith took forever down the stairs, Shiro had a mean punch. Keith absently thought about what that man was doing in their spare bedroom while he made Lance pancakes. 

To Keith, it felt like seconds had passed since he had walked down stairs. But in actuality, all the pancakes were made and Lance was making his way down. 

Lance grinned as he walked up, “Oh, what day is it? What have I done to deserve the glorious stacks of fluffy heaven?” 

“You moved out here with me,” Keith said as he watched Lance settle onto a stool. Keith poured syrup over the small tower for Lance and guided him to it. 

Lance looked a little flustered as he plowed through his breakfast. “What? Of course I moved out here. I love you, Keith. It’s not like it was hard to come out here. I work from home.” 

Keith’s face ignited, “That doesn’t make me any less grateful, Lance.” Keith moved to stand closer to Lance. “I love you too.”

Lance felt something behind them, Shiro was watching from the staircase, transfixed on how comfortable Lance looked with the human. He migrated closer as they talked, watched silently as Keith packed his bag and blatantly ignored Shiro’s presence. 

Keith kissed Lance’s cheek, “Bye, babe. I’ll be back before you know it.” He locked up on his way out. 

Lance leaned against the counter and sighed, “I know you’re there.”


	3. Three

Lance stayed on the stool after Keith left and waited for Shiro to respond. He felt Shiro approach after a few long minutes. Lance’s thoughts were split between their first meeting and what would happen next. 

“You’re quite intuitive, for a human,” Shiro’s deep voice came from right next to Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance shivered at the nearness of the stranger, “Why do you watch me?” Lance was dying to ask Shiro all the questions that circled his brain. “What do you want?” 

Shiro laughed at Lance’s eager questions, “Because I find you breathtaking, and I can’t tear myself away. I want you, without the other one. Keef needs to get out.” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear. 

Lance choked, “You mean Keith? What’s wrong with Keith?” 

“He gets to touch you, be with you. And that’s what I want, so he must go.” Shiro sounded pleased with himself, he was finally able to be near Lance. 

Lance’s brow furrowed as he thought, “Are you the one tormenting him?” 

“Oh, yes love. That is all me,” Shiro boasted, puffing out his chest. 

Lance’s troubled expression deepened. Shiro didn’t like the sudden silence after finally hearing his human talk to him. He tried to think of something to say. He absently ran his talon-like nails across Lance’s scalp, and took pleasure in Lance’s satisfied groan. 

A clock chimed in the distance, and Lance practically jumped off his stool. “Shiiiit,” Lance rushed upstairs. Shiro followed Lance to his room, Lance’s computer beeped when he’d finally settled in at his desk. Shiro sat on the bed and watched Lance work. 

Hours passed before Lance stood to stretch. Shiro watched with curiosity as Lance fell onto the bed, and effectively into his lap. Shiro exhaled in surprise, and Lance mumbled an apology, “Sorry, Shiro. Work is haaard.” 

“It’s okay, love. Are you done?” Shiro ran his hand through Lance’s hair. 

Lance yawned softly and nuzzled into Shiro’s thigh. “Mmmm, yeah.” 

Shiro played with Lance’s soft hair, “Good. Did you have any more questions for me?” 

Lance opened one eye to peek at Shiro, “A few,” Lance said sleepily. “Tell me about you, Shiro. How did Keith end up with your house?” 

Shiro hummed, “I’m not from here, but I’ve lived in this house for a long time. The previous owner passed away and the town auctioned it off to a realtor, who sold it to Keef.” 

Lance’s eyes closed again as he thought. “How old are you?” 

“You should know you aren’t supposed to ask a demon that,” Shiro laughed. 

Lance pushed at Shiro’s hip, “The saying is about women, not demons.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Shiro audibly pouted. 

“You don’t have to believe me,” Lance reached up to tap Shiro’s arm. “What happened here?” Lance said upon feeling the rough skin. 

“I was imprisoned for a while,” Shiro could barely manage a soft whisper. “It wasn’t a fun time” 

Lance frowned, “Oh. Uh. You don’t have to tell me.” Lance quickly moved on before Shiro could respond, “What’s your favorite color?” 

Shiro smiled at the poorly executed subject change, but obliged for the pretty man in his lap. “Black.” 

Lance laughed, “How boring!” 

“How is that boring? Black is the best color!” Shiro’s grin widened. 

“It’s such a mundane and overrated color,” Lance mused. 

Shiro’s head cocked, “How do you know what colors look like?” 

Lance coughed, “I could see when I was a kid.” 

Shiro felt bad for the sudden pain on Lance’s face, Shiro didn’t really know what to do. Lance’s laughter filled his head with fuzzy feelings, but his pain sucked them all out and left Shiro empty. He couldn’t find anything to say, and that made it worse. 

Lance blinked at Shiro and somehow deciphered the sudden drop in his mood. “So. What are you?” 

Shiro sighed, “Your people have called me a demon, but specifically it’s hard to say in your language.” 

Lance wrinkled his nose, “That’s disappointing. Do you come from another planet?” 

“Yes and no, it’s harder to explain,” Shiro moved his hand from Lance’s hair to his back to draw little symbols while they talked. “It could technically be an alternate dimension, or it could be a different time, and in some dimensions a different planet would work. But I don’t remember.” 

“Woah,” Lance murmured. “Do you remember your home?” 

“I am home, Lance. All I need is in this bed.” Shiro watched Lance’s face redden. 

“That’s very kind of you to say, but what about Keith?” 

“Who needs him?” 

“I do, Shiro. I love him.” Lance’s face contorted. 

“You have me now, I am much better than Keef.” Shiro pushed the image of them on the bed in the mirror into Lance’s head. 

Lance’s eyes flew open at the same time as Keith walked into the room. Keith instantaneously went from excited to infuriated. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Lance scrambled for an explanation as he detached himself from Shiro, but Keith wasn’t listening to him. He pushed Lance away from Shiro. 

“Why the fuck are you touching him?” Keith stomped up to Shiro as he stood. Keith got a little to close, and Shiro bowed up, ready to fight. 

Lance wasn’t having their who’s manliest contest and stepped between them. “Keith, don’t. It’s okay.” 

Keith was shocked, “No it isn’t, Lance. That tailed fucker attacked me last night!” 

Lance’s mouth dropped. “Yo-” 

Keith cut him off, “Fuck! I didn’t mean to say that. That’s not what I meant, Lance.” 

The “oh, really” look on Lance’s face was priceless, “Yeah? What did you mean then?” 

Keith scrambled for anything he could use to fix what he did, “He’s trying to get rid of me, so he can have you to himself!” 

“So you’re deciding to fight with me, and push me to him, to keep me from him?” Lance mused. “That doesn’t seem to be working out in your favor, Keith.” 

Keith’s face fell, “You want to be with him?” 

Lance frowned, “Yes and no, Keith.” 

Shiro’s smug face loomed over Lance and relit Keith’s anger, “Well, have fun in your new house with your new pet, I’m done.” 

Keith didn’t look at Lance or Shiro as he blasted around the room and packed a bag. He grabbed all the important bits and flew down the stairs and out the door. 

Lance leaned back against Shiro’s chest, “That was not how I thought tonight would go.” 

Shiro let out a dry laugh, “Neither did I, but now I have you all to myself.” 

Lance sighed, “Why did you have to pick me?” 

“You’re the first person to see my face and not run away screaming.” Shiro moved to wrap an arm around Lance. 

Lance moved away before Shiro could close the embrace, “I’m not ready for that, Shiro.” Shiro’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. 

Lance was both relieved and disappointed that he didn’t have to work the next day. He sluggishly moved around his room to get ready for bed. 

Shiro sat back on the bed and waited for Lance to say something else. But, he didn’t speak as he laid in bed. Sleep overtook Shiro as he listened to the soft sobs from Lance. 


	4. Four

A large weight settled on Lance’s back as he curled into the pillow at his side. When his pillow moved, Lance became more alert and opened his eyes. He felt around and found a large expanse of naked skin. Shiro shifted in his sleep while Lance listened in a daze. Lance shifted around, testing the weight, and tried to shove off of Shiro in realization. The arm holding him didn’t budge, neither did the rest of him. 

“Psst,” Lance tried to get Shiro’s attention. “Wake up,” Lance’s voice was soft. He poked at Shiro’s chest, “Hey, wake up.” And then a little louder, “Shiro, come on.” 

Shiro shifted a little as his eyes opened, “What?” His deep voice was gruff. 

Lance felt like he had poked a bear, “Uh, I’m trapped.” 

Shiro glanced down, “And?” 

“Could I be set free? I really gotta pee.” Lance worried his lip. 

“If you must,” Shiro lifted his arm slightly and Lance rushed off. 

Lance was freaking out. He’d cuddled with Shiro on accident, and he didn’t want Shiro to misunderstand. This was way too soon. It had only been a day. This was not going how Lance thought it would. For one, Keith wasn’t in bed with him, but he was trying to get used to the idea. Lance stood in front of the sink, he ran his hand down his face and sighed. 

Shiro listened to Lance pace around the bathroom, feeling giddy. Lance had laid on him. His human was finally showing affection. He settled back into his pillow and let the memory of Lance’s weight on top of him settle back in. 

Lance came back and laid down away from Shiro. He frowned. “Come here.” 

Lance shook his head, “I told you it would take time. What I did in my sleep means nothing.” 

Shiro’s frown grew, “Are you still upset about Keith?” Shiro’s voice was gentle, although still a little gruff from sleep. 

Lance nodded and turned over to lay on his side. “I miss him a lot, but he was just…” Lance trailed off. 

Shiro watched the rise and fall of Lance’s chest. He watched his dark eyelashes flutter. Shiro felt guilt over causing Lance’s pain, his tail flicked behind him and moved to touch Lance’s side. 

Lance started at the sudden touch, the soft fur was foreign and unexpected, “You really do have a tail.” Lance was astonished at how soft it was. “It’s so soft,” he was grinning. 

It was Shiro’s turn to blush, “Yeah, it’s been there the whole time Lance. Thanks for noticing.” Shiro’s dry humor amplified Lance’s newfound adoration of his tail. 

Lance settled back down, but kept a hand on the tail as he tried to fall back asleep. Shiro let his tail wrap around Lance’s arm as he pulled Lance closer. 

“What are you doing?” Lance put a stop to Shiro’s actions a little too late. 

“Getting you out of bed, love. You gotta do something today, preferably outside of this bed,” Shiro stood them up and dragged Lance behind him down the stairs. “You gotta eat, and I know just what to make.” Lance was skeptical because Shiro hadn’t cooked for him before. 

Shiro picked up Lance and plopped him onto his usual stool in the kitchen. “Woah!” Lance exclaimed, “Don’t do that. Jesus.” 

Shiro just laughed as he puttered around. Lance had no idea what he was going to make, because none of the sounds stood out. Lance leaned against the counter and drew onto the countertop with his finger. 

“Could you tell me about where you’re from?” Lance asked when the noise died down. 

Shiro didn’t answer right away. “It was a beautiful place. Lots of green and vibrant colors. I remember when I was small, I lived in this little cave on the outskirts of a large forest. It is one of my favorite times there. A majority of the time I spent outside with the trees and my little sister.” Shiro’s voice sounded far away. “We spent a lot of time laying on the forest floor, staring up at the sky until it was dark and we had to get home.” 

Lance heard the pain and love Shiro had for his home and family. “What happened? Why aren’t you still there?” 

More noise came from Shiro before he answered. “Our planet was attacked, another race equal to ours wanted superiority. Before we all worked for peace, after it was a bloodbath. Both sides inflicted a lot of damage. They caught my family on our way out, we planned to flee. But they killed my mother, and sister. I was captured.” 

Lance gasped, “Shiro, oh my god.” 

Shiro shrugged without realizing and continued cooking. “It’s been a while, I’ll be okay.” Lance heard Shiro open the cabinet and grab something. “Here you go,” Shiro sat a bowl in front of Lance. 

Lance felt for the fork Shiro had stuck in the bowl, and brought a bite to his face. The smell hit him, “Oh my, Shiro! Mac and cheese? Really?” 

Shiro laughed, “Obviously. You love it.” 

Lance’s cheeks reddened, “Thank you.” Lance plowed through the whole bowl in no time. 

Lance felt ready to pop when he walked over to the couch in the living room. He settled in and pressed play on the remote for his stereo. Shiro joined him, and he threw his legs over Shiro’s and leaned back to drown in the music. 

“I have work tomorrow, and I already know I don’t want to log on.” 

“Then don’t,” Shiro suggested offhandedly. 

“What? I can’t afford to do that. Keith made most of the money,” Lance sounded deflated. 

“You don’t need him. He isn’t worth it. Lance, he was an asshole.” 

Shiro’s dismissal of Keith hurt Lance. He shut down, and even the song playing couldn’t stop the tears. Shiro knew immediately that he’d messed up, and pulled Lance close to hold him while he cried. 

“I’m sorry, love. I forgot you still love him,” Shiro tried his best to comfort Lance, but he didn’t know how. Lance let Shiro hold him because he really missed Keith. 

The doorbell rang as soon as Lance was comfortable. He perked up, “I’ll get it.” 

Pidge and Hunk had already opened the door and they pounced on Lance as soon as he came into view. Lance is smothered by hugs and frantic questions as the two walk him back to the living room. 

“How ya holding up?” Hunk asked gently. 

Lance shrugged and moved to sit back down on the couch. “It’s a little weird, the house is definitely quieter now.” 

Pidge shared a look with Hunk that Shiro didn’t understand. “We came to make sure you aren’t dead, because someone is a dumbass and can’t be trusted.” Pidge slapped at lance’s feet so he would move them out of the way, “We can’t just let our best friend live alone in a new house.” 

“He doesn’t live alone,” Shiro startled them. 

“Where did you come from?” Hunk demanded with his hands on his chest. “I didn’t see you in here.” 

“That’s Shiro, this is his home,” Lance said as he put his legs over Pidge’s lap. “He’s part of the reason Keith left.” 

Hunk frowned at Shiro, “And he sold his house? To someone and then kicked them out? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Shiro is too old to keep the house without suspension, Hunk. And, he didn’t kick Keith out, Keith let himself out,” Lance’s voice was low and sad. “It’s no one’s fault, but Keiths. Don’t let him tell you any different.” 

Pride showed on Shiro’s face at Lance’s words. Hunk looked apprehensive. Pidge was stunned by Lance’s lack of worry over Shiro’s presence in his home. 

“How can you be so calm about a stranger living with you?” Pidge asked. 

Lance shrugged. 

Hunk threw up his arms in exasperation, “This is not something to be so careless about, Lance!” 

“One, I’m right here,” Shiro interjected. “Two, I have done no harm to Lance.” 

“But you have done harm?” Hunk moved closer to Shiro. 

“To those who deserve it, yes,” Shiro stayed seated on a stool by the counter. “Lance is safe with me.” 

Hunk was reluctant to believe this stranger, especially when he noticed the slight glow to his yellow eyes. Hunk’s eyes widened when he noticed the tail flicking at the bottom of the stool, “He has a tail, Lance!” 

Lance snorted, “I know, Hunk. It’s not a secret.” 

“How did you know about it?” Pidge’s curiosity was piqued. 

“Uh, Keith mentioned it. But it was proven earlier, I touched it.” Lance’s face was a soft shade of pink. 

Pidge laughed, “No wonder he’s scared to come over here.” 

“I’m not scared of you humans,” Shiro protested. “I am giving your reunion space.” 

“Yeah, right. How are we supposed to believe that when you are still over there, Shiro?” Lance taunted. 

“Fuck, fine,” Shiro huffed. He stood and rounded the couch to sit on the recliner next to Lance’s side. “Happy?” 

“Ecstatic,” Lance said flatly. 

Shiro laughed and reached over to scratch the top of Lance’s head. Pidge and Hunk watched the exchange with curious expressions. 

“What was that?” Hunk asked. 

“What was what?” Lance moved away from Shiro’s hand. 

“That! He was just petting you, like a damn cat,” Hunk was irritated by Shiro. 

“I don’t know,” Lance sighed. 

Hunk was getting frustrated by Lance’s trusting nature. “Lance, god damn it.” Hunk rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“Oh, come onn,” Pidge groaned. “Lighten up, guys. It’ll be great.” 

“I like the little one,” Shiro commented. 

Lance snorted, ‘I’d refrain from calling Pidge little, they don’t like it.” 

Pidge made a face at Shiro and shrugged. 

Hunk was about to say something when his phone rang. “Uh, I gotta take this,” he stepped out into the hallway by the door. 

“Yeah, Keith? What’s up?” The others heard quietly murmured words come from the speaker as Hunk motioned at Pidge. “Okay, okay. Calm down. I got it, we’ll be there in less than twenty minutes.” Hunk hung up and looked through the doorway. “I’m so sorry, Lance. But we have to go, right now.” 

“Yeah, it’s alright, Hunk,” Lance was visibly less than he was a few moments before. 

Pidge stood and patted the top of Lance’s head, “Be good, Lance. We’ll come back to check on you later.” They waved on their way out. 

Hunk felt bad for leaving so suddenly, but Keith needed him. “I’ll call you later, buddy. Don’t get into too much trouble,” He pointedly looked at Shiro before following Pidge out the door. 


	5. Five

Hunk rushed to drop Pidge off at their apartment. As soon as Pidge had their door closed, Hunk was driving out of the parking lot. Hunk drove a little too fast so Keith didn’t wait longer than the had to.

It took all of ten minutes for Hunk to reach his house, but every minute felt like a year. Hunk parked haphazardly in his driveway and jumped out of the car. Hunk forced himself not to run and blast through the door.

He tried to calm himself when he opened his own door. “Keith? Where are you?” Keith didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to. Sniffling came from Hunk’s living room. “Oh, Keith,” Hunk approached and squatted next to the crying mess on his bed.

Keith looked up at him and shifted to make room. Once Hunk sat down next to him, Keith practically climbed into Hunk’s lap and unceremoniously started to cry harder. Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith’s trembling body. 

“Oh, hun. It’ll be okay, I’ve got you,” Hunk whispered into Keith’s ear. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” Keith squeezed Hunk tighter, afraid of separation, and Hunk had to think fast. “I’ll carry you into the kitchen. I won’t leave you.”

Keith hesitated, “Okay.” His voice cracked. “I’m a little thirsty,” his voice was rough, and Hunk felt terrible.

Hunk stood and carried Keith to the kitchen with no problem. He even went about making a pot of tea as if Keith wasn’t there. “Do you want me to put on a movie or some music?” Hunk waited for the water to boil.

Keith watched Hunk’s face shift between emotion after emotion, “It doesn’t matter.” Keith coughed, “Music is good, I guess.”

Hunk moved Keith over so he could deal with the boiling water and prepare the tea, “Alright, whatever you want, Keith. I can make it happen.”

Keith sniffled, “Can you put sugar in mine?”

“Already planned on it,” Hunk moved to grab the sugar and shifted Keith around to have a better hold. Not that he was going anywhere, Keith had wrapped his arms and legs around Hunk. He was clinging onto Hunk like his life depended on it.

Hunk carried Keith and their cups back into the living room and sat the cups down before he helped Keith settle back onto the couch. He picked up the remote to turn on his stereo, already prepared with the perfect cds. 

Hunk settled in next to Keith and they sat in comfortable semi-silence, Keith’s sniffling broke up the music playing softly from the speakers Hunk had set up. They sat like that for a few minutes before Keith crumbled.

Keith’s sobs wracked his entire body as he fell into Hunk. He shook so hard that the couch moved with him. Hunk felt guilty and didn’t know what to do. Hunk trailed his fingers over Keith’s spine, he pushed lightly to massage at the small knots that had started to form. 

Keith’s shaking calmed a little at the pleasurable pressure. Hunk shifted Keith so he sat between his legs, and rubbed his back. He whispered sweetly at Keith until he calmed down enough to speak.

“This is all my fault, Hunk. I picked the house. I was the one Shiro didn’t like. I’m the one who walked out. I did this, and I can’t fix it.” Keith sobbed when Hunk hit a large knot in his shoulder. “I can’t believe I let that freak come between us! How could I do that?”

“From what you said last night, Lance tried to defend him even after you said that he’d attacked you. Lance may have seen a different side of Shiro than you did, but that doesn’t excuse picking a stranger over your boyfriend.” Hunk said softly, still working out the large knots in Keith’s shoulders.

“I don’t think Lance really understood what that meant, he didn’t see my face. It’s hard to know all the facts when those around aren’t telling you,” Keith became more sensible the more Hunk massaged his back. “I understand Lance take on what happened, at least in a technical sense. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less. I really fucked this up. Lance is probably just as heartbroken as me, and I can’t fucking do anything!” Keith slammed his fist on the corner of the coffee table in front of them. 

Hunk worked out the final knot before pulling Keith backwards to lay on his chest. “I get it Keith, but really. Don’t take it out on my furniture. They haven’t done anything to you.” Hunk poked at Keith’s side, “I know it hurts, I really do. But this pain is only temporary. It’ll fade.” Hunk absently kissed Keith’s temple.

“Hunk…” Keith sighed. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what, Keith?” Hunk asked in confusion. “I didn’t ask you to do anything.”

Keith was apprehensive, but trusted Hunk, “Nothing, never mind.” Keith paused to stare at Hunk, “Talk to me about something that doesn’t involve Lance.”  
Hunk thought for a moment, the request was hard because he did everything with his best friend. “One time, in grade school, Pidge came into class in a panic. Apparently on their way to school, one of the upperclassmen stopped them and started to rag on Pidge. At that point, Pidge thought they were transmale, We didn’t go to the most diverse school, and they said something that Pidge refuses to repeat, even for the sake of childish gossip. And they snapped. They beat the crap out of like five guys all because of one transphobic idiot.”

Keith gasped, “I didn’t realize they were so strong.”

Hunk laughed, long and loud, “Oh they had the help a a secret friend hidden away in the car.”

“I should’ve expected that,” Keith mused.

Hunk grinned down at him, “Yeah, we are talking about Pidge. They always have some weapon, legalities be damned.”

“No kidding, one time they had a damn gun. We were going to the damn grocery store! Who needs a gun there?” Keith complained lightheartedly. “One time in college, this guy tried to pick me up because he thought I was a girl. I showed him just how manly I am with a nice punch to the face.”

Hunk frowned, “Keith-”

“Don’t do it, Hunk. I lasted four hours through persistent pick up lines that were worse than Lance ever could dream of being. On top of that were minute gropes and shady propositions. I tried to push him off subtly.” Keith’s mood was dropping fast.

Hunk felt awful, he was doing all the wrong things. He did the first thing that came to mind. 

Keith was about to say something, when Hunk pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith was effectively shut up and preoccupied. His internal war showed through a lack of response. Hunk’s tongue poked Keith’s lip to coax out a response. 

Keith tentatively moved his lips against Hunk’s, which Hunk took as an okay and pressed farther into Keith. Hunk slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth and curled it around Keith’s.

Keith started to freak out and pushed hunk away, “No, Hunk. I… Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best. Thank you for the comments ^~^  
> Hit me up on tumblr, guys @letkeithsayfuck come talk to mee


	6. Six

Lance felt his way around the couch and into the kitchen. He had just managed to circle the island when Shiro called out to him. “What are you doing?”

Lance huffed, “Getting something to eat.” 

Shiro’s presence shifted from near the stairs across the room to right in front of Lance. “I’ll get it.”

“Shiro,” Lance rolled his eyes. “I can feed myself. I’m not useless.”

“I didn’t say you were, love. Am I not allowed to cater to you?” 

“Absolutely not,” Lance moved to go around Shiro, heading for the fridge. “I need to take care of myself, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed, “No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Lance turned around abruptly.

“I mean, no,” Shiro’s laughter died down. “I’ve got it.”

“I don’t even know what that mean, but I’m too tired to figure it out right now. Just, whatever,” Lance threw his hands up in exaggeration.

Shiro’s happiness radiated off him in waves, “Good.”

Lance rolled his eyes again as he left to sit on the couch. “Just, don’t take forever. I’m starving.”

He relaxed into the plush cushions and listened soft clatters Shiro made as he moved around. Lance was having a hard time getting used to Shiro being here instead of Keith. Shiro was more physically affectionate toward Lance. Keith tended toward romantic gestures. It confused Lance about what he wanted. 

Lance’s head fell back as he thought over how nice Shiro had been since they met. He had been pampering Lance quite extensively. Lance was getting annoyed at the constant attention, but he was coming to really enjoy Shiro’s presence. 

Lance didn’t realized that he’d drifted off until Shiro tapped him on the shoulder and guided him to the plate on the coffee table.

“You doing alright, love?” Shiro settled back. 

“Yeah, I’ll be a lot better after I eat. Thank you,” Lance nudged Shiro’s thigh with his knee as he shifted around to pull his plate closer. 

They sat in a comfortable silence while Lance ate, the only sounds were the clock on the wall and Lance’s fork as it hit his plate. After his last bite, Lance spoke, “Why are you so good at cooking when you never eat?”

“One of the previous owners was a chef at some highly-acclaimed restaurant before they moved out here and taught me to waste time.” Shiro stretched his arms over the back of the couch. “She was much better than me, she even tried to teach me how to bake. But that was not a good idea.”

Lance laughed, “She must have had a lot of patience.”

“I wish, she was a damn military sergeant,” Shiro groaned. “She never let up.”

“Damn, still cool. What was her name?” 

“Allura, she was one of the nicest. But, her fathers were the absolute nicest humans to live here with me.” Shiro seemed happier, “They left Allura the house after a tragic accident, I think she was living with her mom at the time? No one ever talked about it, so I don’t know all the details.”

Lance could listen to Shiro reminisce for the rest of his life, and he would be content. “They sound like great people, Shiro.” Lance moved closer to Shiro to lay his head down on his shoulder.

Shiro hummed in agreement. He let his head rest against Lance’s as they got comfortable.

Lance’s phone rang from the end table on Shiro’s side of the couch. Shiro picked up the receiver and handed it over.

“Hello?” 

“Lance!” Hunk sounded upset. “Are you busy?”

“Hunk it’s after eight, no I’m not. What’s up?”

“I’m coming over, I gotta talk to you about something.”

Lance sighed, “Okay.”

“Thank’s man, I’m almost there.”

“The door’s unlocked just let yourself in when you get here.”

Hunk hung up with, “Thanks, Lance."

“I’m gonna need you to go upstairs when Hunk gets here, he wants to talk to me about something,” Lance settled back into his original position on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Alright, if you want.” Shiro planted a light kiss on Lance’s temple and moved him out of the way. “I’ll come back down whenever he leaves.”

“Thank you Shiro. I know it’ll make Hunk feel better.”

Hunk let himself in just as Shiro disappeared into a room. 

“I’m in the living room, Hunk.”

Hunk’s shoulder sagged as he walked through his best friend’s house. The moment Hunk sat down he started to apologize to Lance. “Lance, I’m so sorry. I didn’t do it to hurt you, I promise. It just felt right.”

Lance was confused, “What the hell are you talking about Hunk? What did you do?”

Hunk gulped, “I kissed Keith.” Hunk hesitated, Lance’s silence freaked him out. “That day I left, keith called me to come calm him down, and we were talking. And it just felt like it was the right thing to do. I don’t regret kissing Keith. It’s one of the best things I’ve ever done.”

“But…” Lance prompted.

“But, I do feel guilty about my timing. And I’m really sorry, Lance.” Hunk was distraught, Lance was so quiet he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

It took Lance a few extra seconds to steady himself, “Hunk. It’s okay. I promise. Yes, it may have been too soon, but you are both single, consenting adults. I know you Hunk, you wouldn’t just kiss Keith unless you were confident in yourself. Don’t worry about me.” Lance’s voice betrayed him by cracking near the end.

“Oh, Lance. You’re my best friend, of course I worry about you. I can’t help it.” Hunk tried to make light of the situation. 

“I know, oh my god. This fucking sucks, Hunk,” Lance groaned. “I’m in pain, and I hate Keith. But I know it’s my fault. I pushed him to do it, but how could he let a week of torment come before the eight years of our relationship? That’s what’s really getting at me. It’s so petty, and I hate it. And I’m mad that he’s already moved on to you, especially that quickly.”

Hunk let Lance rant before he stopped him, “Lance.” Hunk waited for Lance’s complaints to settle, “Me kissing Keith had nothing to do with him moving on. All he does is go to work and sit on my couch. I kissed him, and he may or may not have kissed me. But he stopped it because of you, Lance.”

Lance’s face showed a mix of surprise and hurt, “Oh.”

“Lance. That’s why I feel bad about this. It was way too soon, but it put me out there and it put Keith out there and it’ll help him in the long run. I think you need to stop wallowing in this mess and start paying a little more attention to what’s in front of you.” Hunk’s tone remained calm as he basically told Lance to get his head out of his ass and let Shiro woo him.

“I dunno Hunk, it hasn’t been that long. How could I just move on and pursue someone else after so little time since he left? I don’t want to throw away our entire relationship,” Lance seemed genuinely upset.

“I didn’t say toss him out the window. You could try to be friends with him later. But for now let yourself go, do what makes you happy.”

Lance launched himself into Hunk’s arms, “Thank you.”

Hunk chuckled lightly and checked the clock, “You’re welcome, I gotta head home it’s getting late.” Hunk let go of Lance and left.

Shiro appeared next to Lance as soon as the door closed. “Are you feeling better?” 

Lance shrugged, “Yes and no, it wasn’t what I expected, but it gave me some answers that I didn’t know I needed.” He got up from the couch to stretch and head upstairs to bed.

Shiro followed him up, “Is that good?”

Lance put both hands up, “No idea. But I think it complicated this whole thing ten fold.” He fell down onto his bed and curled onto his side.

Shiro kept his distance, he heard every word Hunk had said to Lance. “Maybe it’ll be better if you sleep on it, or however the saying goes?”

Lance laughed lightly and promptly fell asleep when the room was quiet for more than a few moments.


	7. Seven

Lance leaned back in his chair. His neck hurt from staring at his computer too long. Lance leaned left and right to stretch while he read through his paperwork. He worked diligently through the last half hour of his day, thoughts of Shiro swirled in the back of Lance’s head.

Shiro had been a little distant, which was disconcerting for Lance. He had gotten used to Shiro’s constant attention. He missed it all: the lingering touches, the disconnected way he spoke, and actually talking to someone was nice. He spent all day by himself in front of a computer and paperwork, the silence was eating away at Lance’s sanity.

Lance’s clock chimed that his shift was over and he was so glad. All Lance wanted was a nice shower and to maybe curl up on the couch with some coffee. And Shiro, the back of his mind caught up.

He leaned back and groan in frustration. “Where are you?” Lance called out, not expecting Shiro to answer. 

“Right here,” Shiro answered from the door.

Lance almost jumped out of his skin. “Holy fuck! Shiro, where the hell have you been?” Lance demanded an answer, but didn’t give shiro enough time to process the question before he popped up out of his chair and into Shiro’s arms. “I was worried about you!”

Lance was acting like he had before Keith walked out, and that was all that Shiro ever wanted. This is the Lance he wanted as his companion, he was passionate and open.

“I was in the basement,” Shiro carried Lance down the stairs.

Lance felt more content with himself in Shiro’s presence, the need to worry was almost entirely gone. “Why were you down there?”

“You don’t go in the basement,” Shiro’s voice was flat.

“You really were avoiding me?” Lance hated the way his voice shook, “Why?”

“I overheard you talking to Hunk, and thought that you wanted some space to come to terms with Keith leaving,” Shiro sat Lance on the couch.

“Having you leave was the last thing I wanted, Shiro,” Lance sighed. “I may not want to rush into things, but that’s because I barely know you. And Keith practically just left. So, figuratively jumping into your arms is not on the top of my to-do list.”

Shiro walked into the kitchen to grab Lance a bottle of water and heat up some leftovers from a few nights before. Shiro grinned to himself at Lance’s acknowledgment. The microwave beeped and Shiro brought its contents over to sit in front of Lance.

“I wish you would let me feed myself, though,” Lance poked at Shiro as he sat down. “I’m not incompetent.”

Shiro laughed, “You love my cooking, don’t even lie.”

Lance waved his hand dismissively, “That’s irrelevant.”

“I have reason to not believe you, love.”

“Means nothing. I know I’m right,” Lance settled back into the couch.

“So,” Shiro broached. “You missed me, huh?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Of course I did, asshole. I like having you around. It makes everything better.”

Shiro felt giddy, Lance liked him? He turned to face Lance. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you give me someone to break the silence with.”

Shiro got so excited he couldn’t contain himself. He pushed forward and grabbed Lance’s waist. He pulled Lance into his lap and put his face into the curve of Lance’s shoulder. Shiro kissed every bit of skin he could reach.

Lance’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “What the fuck, Shiro?” Lance shouted in shock. He pushed away from Shiro.

Lance’s reaction confused Shiro, “I thought you,” Shiro paused. “You only like me as a friend, don’t you?” Shiro deflated and moved Lance back to his original position. 

Laughter bubbled out of Lance, “What? No, Shiro. I’m just not ready for any of that right now. It’s way too soon for me. It wouldn’t work out if we started right now.”

Shiro pouted, “I’ll hold you to that, love.”

Lance snorted, but moved on to a new subject and leaned forward to locate the water bottle he knew Shiro had brought over. “What did you do by yourself, in the basement?” Lance cringed at how creepy that sounded. 

“I talked to my mom,” Shiro pushed Lance a little so he could find the bottle.

“Didn’t you say she was dead?”

“Yes.”

Lance paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth, “Then how can you talk to her?” The what the fuck was left unsaid. 

“I made a sacrifice to her and prayed,” Shiro elaborated. “I didn’t have an actual conversation, love. But I did speak to her.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Lance reached to put the bottle back and grab the plate. 

“Eh, I do it all the time, it’s probably really annoying.”

“What? How? I bet she loves it,” Lance said between bites.

“After this long, I highly doubt she’s listening to me.” Shiro sat sideways on the couch with his back against the armrest.

“I don’t think any mom would ignore their son, no matter how annoying they can get,” Lance winked over at Shiro. He ate quickly so he could put his plate back on the coffee table and sat back. 

“We have a different system of showing affection, love. I only know about human tendencies through what previous owners have done. And even then it was a little skewed,” Shiro threw his legs over Lance’s lap. “Most owners lived alone here, Coran and Alfor were exceptions. But they were already old and comfortable by the time they lived here with Allura.” 

Lance hummed with displeasure, “Oh! I could teach you. It’ll be great.” Lance bubbled with anticipation. “I’ll do a little research and get a couple things planned. And we’ll get you knowledgeable in human emotion in no time.”

Shiro laughed at Lance’s excitement. “I highly doubt it’ll work, but I can’t say no to you.”

Lance reddened, “God damn it.” 

Shiro got cocky, and pulled Lance in to lean on his shoulder. 

Lance stiffened, “Shiro.”

Shiro ignored him and pulled Lance even closer. Shiro started to get comfortable, even laid out across the couch. 

When Lance was pulled to lay with him, he relaxed a little. “Really, Shiro? You could’ve asked me.”

“I know you would’ve said no, love.” Shiro shifted to grab the remote and play Lance’s music. “I know you just said you want to take it slow, but I also know you need a little comfort right now. So this is slow comfort.”

Lance was impressed, “I’m surprised you know what comfort is, Mr. Demon.”

“Allura was a lonely woman, I helped to comfort her when the girlfriends left,” Shiro shrugged.

“That’s adorable,” Lance teased.

Shiro laughed, “Just fall asleep already. I know you’re tired.”

Lane huffed but didn’t fight Shiro’s command. Work was exhausting, and Lance had trouble sleeping the few nights before. Worried over Shiro, he stayed up and waited for something. Lance wasn’t really sure what he’d been waiting for, but he knew he couldn’t sleep.

Shiro waited for Lance’s breathing to settle before he put his hand on Lance’s waist. The music washed over him as he relaxed further into the couch.

Shiro got lost in thoughts about Lance. He knew everything he could about Lance just from being around him for a couple months. Shiro traced little shapes over Lance’s side as he thought of Lance’s little quirks. 

He liked the way Lance’s eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated on his paperwork. It made him want to take Lance’s mind off of work and just do nothing all the time. He wanted to spend more time with Lance, but he barely had time after shifts to give Shiro the attention he craved. 

Shiro looked down at Lance’s face, he was more peaceful in his sleep. He contemplated what to do. He decided to get up and move Lance to his bed, that would be more comfortable at the very least. 

Shiro took no time in getting Lance up the stairs and into bed. He was going to leave Lance alone when he heard soft groans coming from Lance. It sounded like he was in pain. Worried, Shiro went over to the bed and wrapped himself around Lance’s body. The soft noises fizzled out and Lance seemed more peaceful as Shiro continued to cradle Lance.   
Lance rolled over to face Shiro and nuzzled further into the warmth. The low light from the window illuminated Lance’s forehead when he leaned forward to press a light kiss to Lance. Shiro let himself fall asleep to the soft rattling of rain as it hit the roof.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just cute before I fuck it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month later than I wanted, but it'll be worth it.

Shiro was freaking out. Lance had been gone for hours, he was supposed to be back already. Lance said he would be back at four, and it was a little after seven. He sat in front of the door and waited.

The worst part about being tied to the house was that Shiro couldn’t leave to find Lance. He felt useless. Lance’s didn’t have a home phone, so Shiro couldn’t contact him or anyone that could possibly help. All Shiro could do was sit around and wait. 

Shiro couldn’t focus on anything except the possible trouble Lance had gotten into. He played with the tip of his tail, the pointed tip scratched lightly at the wood floor. 

\---

Lance ran his hands down his sides to check check the contents of his pockets for the fifth time. Shiro was still asleep, but Lance had told him weeks before that he was going into town. He had a lot to do today and he really hoped it wouldn’t take long. 

He walked out the door with his keys in his hand and locked the door. He sat on the porch steps as he waited for Pidge drive up. Lance lost himself in thoughts about the past few weeks of teaching Shiro about human displays of emotion. 

Lance’s favorite had to be when he talked about music. Shiro had been secluded in a house with no access to outside entertainment, so music and subsequent dance baffled him. Lance demonstrated little dance moves in the living room while they waited on dinner. Lance moved his hips in such a way that Shiro couldn’t stop looking at. Alld he wanted was to watched Lance’s little hip swishes. 

When Pidge got there, Lance burrowed further into his jacket and regretted leaving his gloves behind. He was not used to the cold fall compared to the year-round, warm Florida sun.

“God damn, Lance. It’s only fucking forty out, why are you wearing like six layers?” Pidge popped out of the car.

“It’s only two jackets, Pidge. You’re the weird one. I know you’re wearing shorts and a freaking tee,” Lance stood and waved his hands around dramatically. 

Pidge rolled their eyes and guided Lance over to the car and opened his door. “Whatever Lance, it’s not cold. But I did turn on the heater for you.” They rounded the car and got in the driver’s seat. “Where to, oh Master Lance?”

Lance snorted, “I have a few errands to run, and then I need to go somewhere to get a thing for Shiro.”

“Wow, that really told me where I need to drive you,” Pidge cranked the car back up. Hot air blasted from the vents. “Where am I headed?” Pidge put the car in reverse and waited.

“Target, I need the most stuff from there.”

Pidge groaned, “Why do I let you control my life?”

“Because I'm blind? Or maybe that one time in middle school where I saved Matt's life?”

Pidge laughed and pulled out of the driveway. “Maybe that's it. When do I get to say that I repaid you?”

“Never. You are forever indebted to me.” Lance cackled.

Pidge groaned.

\---

When they were done at Lance’s last store, he had Pidge take him to the best ??? restaurant so he could bring it to Shiro.

When they got inside, Pidge led Lance to the hostess table.

“Hi! My name is Nyma! Table for two?” The woman’s perky voice made Lance’s ears bleed.

“Uh, no. I’m just here to pick up what I called in for this morning? I’d like to take it home,” Lance said.

“Well, that’s not gonna work. We don’t have a carry out system, you’ll have to eat it here.” Pidge watched the smile Nyma was wearing contort with annoyance.

“That won’t work either, I’m blind and I would like to eat in the comfort of my own home,” Lance stayed calm, he expected worse.

“You don’t look blind to me,” Nyma shot back.

“Well, can’t you see my Seeing Eye dog?” Lance quipped, “I can feel them right here.” Lance reached over to pat Pidge on the head, but missed and hit them in the nose lightly. “Shit, sorry Pidge, you moved.”

Nyma was still skeptical, “Mhmm, that’s your only proof?”

Lance’s eyebrows creeped up his forehead, “I spoke to the manager, he said it was cool. Should I call him again? He gave me his personal number, just in case I ran into any issues.” Lance smirked.

Pidge laughed quietly at Nyma’s red face, and nudged Lance’s side. 

Nyma backpedaled, “Oh! You’re Lance? Why didn’t you just say so! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She hurried to cover her own ass, “I’ll just go tell Hunk that you are here. Gimme just one moment!” She rushed off to the kitchen.

“Sometimes I hate that Hunk works here, but seeing that ditz is kinda worth it. I can’t wait until he opens his own place next year.” Pidge complained.

Lance shrugged, “I think she sounds pretty hot.”

“Aren’t you dating Shiro?”

Lance’s whole body flushed.

“Dammit, Lance. Couldn’t you have held out for another week?” Pidge smacked his shoulder.

Lance coughed, “Well, it’s been about a month.”

“Son of a bitch, Keith won!” Pidge collapsed against Lance’s side. “I should’ve known. He dated you for almost a decade, of course he would know. Shit!”

“How are he and Hunk? You guys should come over and we should catch up soon. It’s been forever since it was all of us.”

“I think they’re good? I can’t really keep up with them,” Pidge reflected. “But yeah, how’s next Saturday? Not tomorrow, the next one.”

“Sounds good, get on inviting everyone to my house? Matt should come too,” Lance knew Matt would get along with Shiro.

Before Pidge could confirm that they’d already sent the invitation through their group chat, Nyma came back with the bag for Lance’s food. 

“Okay! Sorry for the wait. Here you go,” Nyma handed the bag to Pidge. “Have a nice day!”

Pidge tugged Lance out and to their car.

“Wait! I didn’t pay!” Lance protested.

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Obviously. It was because she tried to call you out on not being blind. Move on,” Pidge let Lance in the car and put his bag in his lap. “Hold your own shit.” They slammed the door and rounded the car.

Lance laughed at Pidge’s gruff attitude. “Does someone have a platonic crush? Are you squishing Pidge? Nyma isn’t even that interesting.”

Pidge cringed, “What the fuck, Lance? No. I don’t have crushes, platonic or otherwise. I have plans with Matt and dad and you are encroaching on my cushion of time. I still gotta hide a few things.”

“Is this why you bought that dumb ouija board?”

“Uh… Yeah,” Pidge was sheepish as they continued driving.

“Oh, please Pidge. I know you, and I heard the cashier talking. You were not discrete. At all.”

Pidge snorted, “I was never good with discrete, anyways.”

Lance laughed along with them, “The only thing you can keep a secret would be the password to your computer.”

“Oh, whatever. I’m pretty sure Hunk figured it out the other day.” Pidge turned onto Lance’s street.

“I highly doubt that, he would’ve been talking about it to anyone that would listen. He prolly would’ve come over too. I think he’s been avoiding me since Keith asked him to that drive in.”

“Yeah, he won’t shut up about feeling guilty about it. Even though you’ve said to all of us that it’s okay. Keith has been trying to calm him down, it’s a slow progression,” Pidge parked in front of Lance’s house.

“He’ll figure it out, I’m sure. Maybe us all hanging out next week will help,” Lance said as he got out. 

“Maybe, hopefully he’ll do it soon. I don’t like dealing with Hunk when he cries. Makes me wanna fight Keith. And we all know how bad of an idea that would be,” Pidge rounded the back of the car to help Lance carry his bags inside. “Why did you buy all of this stuff anyways?”

“I have a surprise for Shiro,” Lance held out his arms so Pidge would load him up.

“Oh? Maybe I should just leave now, then.”

“How about you help me get this stuff into the house first,” Lance laughed.

Pidge snorted as they closed the back hatch. They guided Lance up to his door, even making sure to hold his elbow up the porch steps.

“Holy shit,” Pidge paused at the edge of the porch. “Lance, did you remember to tell Shiro you were running errands today?” 

“Yeah, I think we are a little later than expected. That chick at the restaurant took forever,” Lance sat his bags on the porch and went to unlock the door. “Why?”

“Shiro is staring at us through the door with the promise of many deaths for me,” Pidge settled into a ready stance.

Shiro glowered at them from the dark entryway. His body covered in darkness.

“I can see where the demon thing comes from,” Pidge commented when the door slid open. 

“If that demon knows what’s good for him he will back up and let me put my bags in the kitchen before anything else happens,” Lance firmly stated as he walked through the house. “Oh, Pidge give your bags to Shiro and you can go.” 

“Thanks Lance, I don’t wanna die,” Pidge smiled at Shiro’s angry pout before hightailing to their car. 

“Shiro, come on. I can hear your pouting from in here. Close the door and get over here.” Lance called as he set their food on the counter and laughed. 

Lance leaned against the island and waited for Shiro to relent and get closer. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I’m still mad at you. You took too long, I tried to call you but you couldn’t understand me,” Shiro’s pout worsened.

“The hostess at the restaurant didn’t believe I was blind, so it took a little longer than expected,” Lance waved his hand around. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raised, “Surprise? Why?”

“Because I want to? I like having you around, and you’re so nice to me. I thought it would be nice to do something for you. Minor setbacks because I’m blind are beside the point.” It was Lance’s turn to pout.

“Well, that doesn’t matter because I have a little something for you too,” Shiro gripped Lance’s hand and pulled him into a hug. 

“I thought you forgot,” Lance’s face reddened.

“Not with your big mouth,” Shiro teased. “Six months is a big deal, for humans at least.”

Lance snorted, “Whatever. I have the food, what is your surprise?”

“On, no you don’t. It’s a surprise for a reason. I have the food, hold onto my elbow,” Shiro placed Lance’s hand where he wanted it and led him to their enclosed porch. He had set up a small table for them to eat on with lit candles scattered around everywhere. 

Once Lance sat down, Shiro stayed standing to divvy out their meals. Lance excitedly fidgeted with his fork while he waited. 

“I wish I could see your face when you try the food I got you, I think you’ll really like it,” Lance said. 

Shiro smiled silently and just hummed in response. He showed Lance where everything was so he didn’t spill something and sat down across from him. Shiro watched Lance with his elbows against the table. 

Lance paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, “Is there something on my face?” Lance gave a cheeky grin.

Shiro chuckled, “No, I don’t know when to give you my surprise.”

Lance perked up and put his fork down, “Now, is good. I’m all ears.”

“Okay,” Shiro leaned his head onto his hand and reached over the table to touch Lance’s wrist. He hope the contact would help ground Lance.

Lance’s eyes widened as he slowly regained his vision, tears gathered. 

“Holy shit, Shiro!” Lance bounced up and around the table.

“Don’t get too excited,” Shiro stopped Lance’s attack. “It’s temporary. I can’t make it permanent without indefinitely changing something else with negative intentions. It’s a complex cycle of good and bad.” Shiro’s face was strained with regret.

“These moments with you are all I need, Shiro,” Lance pushed Shiro’s hand away and pushed forward to grip him close. “I’ve wanted a better look at you since that one time,” Lance mused with a teasing tone.

“Liar. You wanna see my arm,” Shiro laughed.

“Gasp! How dare you properly assume that’s what I want?” Lance leaned back and raised his hand to his chest. “It’s not my fault I love it so much, okay!”

Shiro rolled his eyes and presented his arm to Lance. The scarred purple flesh looked disease and rotten to him. But Lance couldn’t get enough of it. He constantly ran his fingertips from shoulder to fingertip. 

The soft bumps and and jagged chunks always seemed to calm Lance, sometimes the action even put him to sleep. Shiro understood. The sweet attention was a comfort he’d never experienced before. He welcomed the soothing touches, helping to calm Lance was a bonus.

Shiro laughed at the light tickling sensation as Lance ran his fingers over the inside of his wrists. “We should get back to the food before it gets too cold.” He lead Lance back to his seat.

They ate in silence. Lance kept a close eye on Shiro’s reactions; the soft noises he made and the fast but politely neat way he ate told Lance everything he needed to know. 

Lance laughed at Shiro’s face when he realized there was no more left. He gathered up their plates and walked them to the sink. Shiro blew out the candles and helped gather up the rest of their mess. They left the organized mess on the counter for later.

They settled together on the couch as Lance looked around the living room for the first time. “Keith did a good job in here,” Lance tried to break the silence.

Shiro snorted, “Yeah, even with me trying to get him to stop. He was pretty detail oriented.”

“That’s not surprising, he’s always been like that.” Lance leaned into Shiro’s side and ran his fingers over the purple arm on Shiro’s other side. “It was hard to get him to calm down about the small things.”

Shiro pulled Lance closer until he was curled on his lap and let him ramble on.

“He left me alone a lot because of it, so I was well acquainted with our little apartment in the city. I’m pretty sure we had a nice view of a park or something because every time I opened the door to our small balcony, I could hear birds chirping and children playing.” Lance’s voice got progressively softer, so Shiro was pressed in close. “It made me miss my family, I can still hear my little sisters laughing and my little brother’s happy screams as they chased him. Mama was always nagging out my older sisters to be like our oldest brother. Pops was almost always at work or outside working on cars or inside working on the house.”

“They sound really nice, where do they live?” Shiro jumped in with a soft voice to pull Lance out of whatever hole he was falling into.

“The other side of the damn country, and I miss them. But I would miss Pidge, Hunk, and Keith if I went to live back home. We visit often enough, and they sometimes come out here, but not all at once.” 

Shiro Pulled back a little with a pout, “You wouldn’t miss me?”

“No,” Lance laughed. “If I went back you’d come with me.”

“Well that’s just rude, you should go then. I’m obviously…” Shiro paused. “Wait, what? I can’t leave this house, though.”

“I know that, silly. That’s one reason why we’re still here,” Lance looked up at Shiro with a small grin. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, “The other reason is that you’re too lazy.”

Lance laughed and changed the subject, “I’m assuming I don’t have much time left on being able to see, and I don’t want to watch it fade away again. So, let’s go to bed now.”

“You’ve got about thirty to forty-five minutes. Yeah, let’s go. All that food is gonna put me into a coma.” Shiro stood with Lance still in his arms and put him down. “Lead the way, pretty boy.”

Lance rolled his eyes as he walked, dancing for the first time outside of the bedroom. He threw a laugh over his shoulder, “This is so great. I can actually dance down here without paranoia.”

Shiro laughed with him, joining his movements to dance Lance up the stairs.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they danced to the music in Lance’s head. Lance started to do stupid moves like the running man. Shiro noticed the dumb moves with a laughed, and playfully tackled Lance onto the bed. 

“Nope, none of that.”

Lance pouted, “Aw, man.” He got back up to change, noticeably making sure to not dance, his movements harsh and clunky. 

He pushed Shiro over to steal the warm spot on the bed, and snuggled in close. He had Shiro’s humanoid arm as a pillow, and the more demonic as a gripping blanket around his middle.

They laid in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

“How did you become blind?” Shiro hesitantly whispered.

“It’s not bad, it’s genetic. Retinitis pigmentosa. I slowly lost my vision until I was about nineteen? I dunno it was all a blur,” Lance smirked at Shiro.

Shiro gave him a dead look. “Okay, we’re done. Bedtime.” Shiro made a show of going to sleep.

Lance laughed and let himself drift off before his vision could start to fade again.


End file.
